Fruktoj Kaj Legomoj
by Alastair
Summary: Gokuu estas virino en tiu cxi fabelo. Gokuu kaj Vegeta logxas en la sama hejmo, kaj Gokuu igxis vera fruktodona! Cxu Vegeta povas kontrauxbatali la belan Saijantinon?


**Fruktoj Kaj Legomoj**

Dum la suno estis falanta, Gokuu lavis vestaĵojn en la barelo ke malantaŭ sia hejmo. Ŝi povis aŭdi Vegetan ekzercantan antaŭ la domo. La Reĝido de Saijantoj estis enloĝinta en ŝian hejmon ĵus hieraŭ, kaj li estis evitanta. Gokuu ne atentis al li. Ŝi konis, ke li malamis sin, kaj si estus malproksima.

Tamen, ŝi pripensis se li reale volis esti sola. Ŝi konas, ke si ne volis esti sola, kaj tia lia persistado estis stranga al si.

Ĉar Bulma ne volis Vegetan en sia hejmo, si estis petinta Gokuun se ŝi zorgus pri la reĝidon. Gokuu estis akceptinta la tasketon, esperanta, ke Vegeta bone ŝanĝus. Ŝi volis montri al li ke la mondo estis malgranda loko, kaj li povus esti sia amiko en ĝi.

Vegeta promenis al ŝin, kaj diris, "Kakarotto, kio vi faras? Venu, kaj batalu min."

"Mi bezonas lavi niajn vestaĵojn, Vegeta. Mi volas batali, sed mi ne povas. Mi batalos vin kiam mi finas."

"Ho, vi finas? Bona," li diris. "Venu."

Ŝi ekĝemis, "Ne, Vegeta. Ni batalos kiam mi finas."

"Malklera knabino! Vi ĉiam devas fari kio mi demandas!" Vegeta diris, kaj bolegis. "Malspritulo."

"Vegeta, mi lavas viajn vestaĵojn ankaŭ."

Li sulkigis, kaj diris, "Vi estas malrapida, Kakarotto. Kial vi ne finas?"

Gokuu diris, "Mi malsaniĝas, Vegeta. Mia frunto estas varmega, kaj mi iĝas lacan."

Okuloj de Vegeta plilarĝigis, kaj li kriegis, "Vi diris, ke vi batalos vin post vi finas. Vi ne batalas kiam vi estas malsana, malspritulo!"

"Kio? Vegeta, ĉu vi petas ĉirkaŭ mia sano?"

"Pensu kio vi volas, Kakarotto. Vi ne povas batali aŭ lavi. Dormu en via lito."

Ŝi ridetis, "Vegeta …"

"Malklerulo. Ĉu vi aŭdis min? Dormu."

"Sed, kiu lavos la vestaĵojn?"

Li diris, "Vi lavos kiam si estas sana, Kakarotto."

"Vegeta, ni ne povas porti malpurajn vestaĵojn," estis dirata de ŝi.

"Jes, ni povas. Naŭ, dormu. Mi ne batalos malsanan virinon. Iru!"

Gokuu brile ridetis, kaj staris. "Dankon, Vegeta. Mi dormos."

"Atendu," li premis ŝian manon. Vegeta klinis al ŝin, kaj enflaris ŝian hararon. "Ho … vi ne estas malsano, sed tiu ĉi kondiĉo estas vere malbona por ni. Vi devis diri min antaŭ, Kakarotto."

"Sed mia frunto estas varma."

"Via tuta korpo estas varma, Kakarotto, kaj tio signifas, ke via korpo volas reprodukti. Ĝi estas avida por fruktodona viro."

"Fruktodona …? Viro donos frukton al min?"

Li ridis, "Jes, sed la viro donos la frukton en vin."

"Ĉar mi manĝos ĝin?"

"Ne, Kakarotto. La frukto estos infaneto."

"Ho? Infaneto, ĉu? Sed vi diris, ke mia kondiĉo estas malbona por ni. Kial infaneto estas malbona?"

"Malspritulo," li diris, "ni ne volas gefilojn."

Gokuu ridetis, kaj diris, "Ho, naŭ vi parolas ĉirkaŭ multaj infanetoj?"

"Ne ŝanĝu la vortojn da mia buŝo!"

Ŝia vizaĝo iĝis seriozan, kaj si metis sian manon sur sian kokson. Gokuu diris, "Vegeta, vi opinias, ke mi ne volas gefilojn, sed tio estas malprava. Mi ŝategas geknabojn."

"Ki – kio? Vere? Vi vere ŝatas la penson de gefiloj?"

"Jes, mi ŝatas geknabojn," estis dirata de ŝi.

"Tiam vi devas foriri da mi. Se vi volas geknabojn, via korpo volos repodukti kun mi. Ĉar mi ne volas gefilojn, ni repuŝos. Vi povas dormi en la domo, kaj mi ekstere dormos. Vi ne devos akcepti min en la domo, ĉu?"

"Sed jen ekstere estos malvarma."

"Aŭskultu, Kakarotto. Mi ne devos esti en via hejmo. Promesu min."

Gokuu ekĝemis, kaj promesis, "Jes, mi ne permesos vin en mia hejmo."

"Bona. Tio ĉi estas por la pli bona, Kakarotto. Vi komprenos baldaŭ," estis dirata de li.

Ŝiaj okuloj rulis, kaj ŝi diris, "Vi estas stranga viro, Vegeta … Ĉu vi ne estas fruktodona viro?"

"Malklerulo! Mi estas vera, vera, vera, vera fruktodona viro! Neniam denove diru tion! Iru en la domon, kaj dormu!"

--

En la mateno, Gokuu vekiĝis, kaj rulis ekster la liton. Promenanta en la kuirejon, ŝi ekkuiris ilian matenmanĝon antaŭ ol ekstere serĉis por la reĝido. Ŝi trovis lin dormanta en pinarbo. Gokuu piedfrapis la arbon, kaj li vekis.

Li diris, "Malspritulo. Ne piedfrapu la arbon ĉar via korpo estas ekstra fruktodona."

"Kio?"

"Se vi volas viron, ne enuu min."

Ŝi petis, "Kial? Ĉu vi ne estas viro?"

"Kio!?"

"Matenmanĝo finas," Gokuu ridetis.

"Kial vi ne diris, Kakarotto? Mi malsategas." Vegeta saltis ekster la arbon, kaj ili flugis al ŝian domon.

La Saijantoj sidis, kaj ekmanĝis ilian matenmanĝon. Observanta la reĝidon, Gokuu ridetis, "Veĉjo?"

"Tio ne estas mia nomo," estis dirata de li. Poste li haltis mantenmanĝi, "Kio?"

"Ĉu vi ŝatis vian familion?"

"Tio estas stranga demando. Kial vi petas?"

"Mi opinias, ke ĉar vi ne ŝatas geknabojn, vi … eble ne ŝatis vian familion."

Vegeta diris, "Mia familio mortis, Kakarotto. Mi dubas, ke ili povas atenti ĉu mi ŝatas ilin aŭ ne. Kaj ne forgesu. Via reala familio estas senviva ankaŭ."

"Mi ne forgesis, Vegeta, sed mi volas koni ilin ankaŭ. Mi ne konas mian patron kaj patrinon, kaj mia frato estis mortigata de Pikkolo antaŭ mi povas savi lian animon da peko. Vi memoras vian familion, Vegeta," estis dirata ŝi. "Kio ili estis kiel? Via patro? Via patrino?"

"Mia familio estas senviva! La Saija raso estas senviva krom vi kaj mi! Ni estas la lasta de nia raso."

"Ni povas savi la rason." Li regardis ŝin, kaj ŝi diradis, "Vi diris, ke mia korpo volas fari geknabojn."

"Ne," estis dirata de li.

Gokuu koleretis, "Ĉu vi neniam volas gefilojn?"

"Kial? Vi ne povas voli gefilojn kun mi. Mi estas la Reĝido de Saijantoj. Jen estos malvarma en Infero kiam mi reproduktos kun vi." Ŝi ekĝemis, kaj denove manĝis sian nutraĵon. Li regardis ŝin antaŭ ol si finis sian manĝon. Vegeta diris kiam si staris, "Ŝlosu nokte ĉiujn pordojn en la domo."

"Ĉu vi volas batali kun mi?"

"Ne, Kakarotto. Tio riskus, kaj mi ne volas gefilojn."

Gokuu diris, "Kial vi ne volas ilin?"

"Geknaboj estas forĵetaĵoj."

"Vegeta, ne parolu!"

Vegeta blekis, kaj diris, "Kial? Ĝi estas la vero. Memoru, Kakarotto, ŝlosu la pordojn. Eble vi devos lavi niajn vestaĵojn ĝis via korpo estas normala."

"Kial mi ne batalas vin?"

"Vi estas vera fruktodona! Via odoro logi min, kaj mi volos fiki kun vi."

"Kio estas fiki, Vegeta?"

"Ah … jen estas io ke popoloj faras kun ilia amanto."

Gokuu petis, "Kio estas amanto?"

Li oscedegis al ŝi, kaj rapide sidis antaŭ ol siaj genuoj malfortiĝis, "Vi ne povas esti serioza. Ĉu … ĉu vi ne konas kio amantoj aŭ …? Ĉu vi neniam fikis aŭ amindumis? Ĉu vi estas virgulino?"

"Mi ne konas tiujn ĉi vortojn, Vegeta."

Vegeta petis, "Ĉu viro metis sian kacon en vin?"

Ŝi ne rugiĝis, aŭ balbutis, "Ne. Kial?"

"Fek!" Ŝi estis ektreminta ĉar lia kriego, kaj Gokuu zorge regardis lin. Li diris, "Vi vere devos ŝlosi la pordojn kaj fenestrojn."

"Mi ne komprenas."

"Tio estas la kaŭzo! Finu lavi niajn vestaĵojn."

Gokuu diris, "Ne! Mi volas batali vin!"

La Saijantino frapis lian bruston, kaj diĵetis lin ekster la domon. Ŝi sekvis la viro, kaj staris ekstere, rigardanta lin. Vegeta staris, blekeganta al ŝin, kaj prenis ŝiajn ŝultrojn antaŭ ol ĵetis la virinon al arbon. Gokuu kape frapis kontraŭ la arbo, kaj ŝanceleble staris. La du Saijantoj ekzamenis la alion antaŭ ol alkuris.

Iliaj kapoj bategis, kaj ekpuŝis per iliaj manoj, tenanta la aliajn manojn. La reĝido diris, "Vi malfortiĝis, Kakarotto! Ĉu vi ne povas senti la malfortecon en via korpo?"

"Ne! Tio estas via malforteco! Ĥaaa!" Ŝi piedfrapis lian stomakon, kaj Vegeta falis sur la teron. "Staru, Vegeta! Mi montros, ke mi ne estas malforta."

--

Kiam ili haltis la batalon por noktomanĝo – ili ne estis manĝinta tagmezomanĝon ĉar ilia batalo – Gokuu ridetis, "Tio estis ŝercado! Ni devos fari denove baldaŭ, Vegeta."

"Eble, sed unue ni manĝos, Kakarotto. Ni ne manĝis por sep horoj!"

"Jes, jes, mi estas malsata ankaŭ."

"Tia manĝu, kaj silentigu," estis dirata de li, kaj glutis sian bovaĵon. Gokuu pliridetis, kaj konsentis.

Post la manĝo estis finata de ili, Gokuu petis, "Ĉu vi ekstere denove dormos?"

"Jes, mi ne volas riski gefilojn."

"Vi ne atencis doni fruktojn al mi."

Vegeta staris, kaj diris, "Ĉu vi atencas kolerigi min!?"

"Sed, Vegeta, ĉiam vi estas kolerega."

Li promenis al la pordon de la kuirejo, "Male … mi ekstere dormos ĝis via korpo ne volas infanetojn."

"Vegeta," ŝi diris, "se mia korpo volas infanetojn, kaj mi volas ilin, kial vi ne reproduktas kun mi?"

"Ĉar mi ne volas! Haltu diri ridinde!" Ekĝemanta, Gokuu staris, kaj eklavis la pladojn. Li rigardis ŝin, "Jen ŝajnas, ke ni povas batali, sed mi ne interne dormos, Kakarotto." Ŝi neobservis lin, kaj la Reĝido de Saijantoj sulkigis, "Kakarotto? Ĉu vi aŭskultas?" Gokuu silentadas, kaj Vegeta frapetis ŝian ŝultron, "Respondu. Mi ne interne dormos."

"Mi aŭdis vin."

Vegeta suprizis, kaj tiam diris, "Bona … bona."

Kiam li estis promenanta ekster la domon, ŝi diris, "Vegeta."

Li haltis, kaj diris, "Kio?"

"Ĉu vi amis vian familion?"

"Ili estas senviva."

"Mi ne petis tion. Ĉu vi amis vian familion? Ĝi estas simpla demando."

"Tiam mi ne respondos."

Post Vegeta lasis, Gokuu pensis, _Se vi amis ilin, tiam eble vi amus gefilojn …_

--

Gokuu sonĝis de fruktoj kaj la reĝido. Li estis kisanta ŝian kolon kiam ŝi vekiĝis. La Saijantino stertoris, kaj rigardegis al la plafono antaŭ ol si sciigis, ke la reĝido estis dormanta en sia lito.

"Vegeta!"

"Kio!?" Li sidis, skulkiganta ĉirkaŭe al la ĉambron. "Kiel vi …?"

Gokuu diris, "Kial vi estas en mia lito?"

"Aĥ! Kakarotto!" Li rapide staris, kaj demandis, "Ĉu vi estas nuda? Rigardu, kaj diru al mi. Mi ne volas vidi."

"Vegeta, kvietigu. Mi estas nuda sub la lankovriloj."

"Ne … mi fikis vin, kaj mi forgesis ĉion! Kial vi ne ŝlosis la pordojn?"

"Kvietigu! Ĉiam mi nude dormas, Vegeta."

"… Ho, tio estas reliefo …"

"Ĉu ĉiam vi nude dormas ankaŭ?"

"Ankaŭ?"

Gokuu ridis, "Vi volas vidi min, sed mi povas vidi vin."

Blekeganta, Vegeta kovris sian korpo per lankovrilo, "Ne rigardu! Malklerulo!"

"Kiel vi ne vidas? Vi havas grandega-"

"Silentu! Kie estas miaj vestaĵoj? Mi ekstere dormos."

Gokuu diris, "Sed ekstero estas malvarma. Eble tiel vi dormis kun mi."

"Mi …"

"Dormu kun mi en mia lito." Ŝi diris, "Mi ne enuos vin."

"Se ni ekreproduktos …"

"Mi atencos halti. Mi promesas, Vegeta. Mi konas, ke vi ne volas geknabojn." Gokuu frapetis la liton, "Ĝi estas varma en tie …"

Vegeta blekis, kaj ekrigardis la ĉambron antaŭ ol si sidis sur la liton, "Ne tuŝu min, Kakarotto. Ni tre riskegas."

Ŝi ridetis, kaj konsentis, "Mi promesas. Mi ne tuŝos vin en la lito."

"Bona," estis dirata de Vegeta, kaj li kuŝiĝis sur la lankovrilojn.

--

Ili dormis kun la alio por semajnoj, ne tuŝanta por tri semajnoj, sed la timo de tio estis fininta, kaj la du Saijantoj ĉirkaŭprenegis kiam ajn ili estis en ilia lito. Vegeta estis portinta vestaĵojn en lito, sed li ekiris malpliporti. Bladaŭ, ilia nuda korpo estis tuŝanta nokte.

Tamen, ili ne amindumis, kaj nure tuŝis. Jen ne estas kisoj ĉar Gokuu ne konis kio ili estas, kaj Vegeta ne volis kisi. Ili estis komforta kiam ili nure flaris kaj ridetis. Ili ne sciigis, ke iliaj vostoj rekreskis.

Kiam la Saijantoj fine vidis iliajn brunajn vostojn, ŝi kaj la reĝido ĵus ridis.

Ŝi dorlotis lian voston, "Via vosto estas mola. Kaj beleta."

Li diris al ŝi, "Vi pesto. Ne diru tion. Mia vosto ne estas beleta. Ĝi nure estas ĉarmeta."

"Nu, ĝi estas ĉarmeta, sed vi ne povas esti."

Vegeta blekis, kaj puŝetis ŝian ŝultron, diranta, "Kial ne?"

"Neniam vi estos ĉarmeta. Ĉiam vi koleros."

"Ho? Kiel vi konus tion?" Li diris, "Mi povus montri ĉarmon al vi … sed mi ne volas."

Gokuu diris, "Kaj tio estas tial vi ne estos ĉarmeta, Vegeta."

Vegeta skulkigis antaŭ ol si staris, "Se vi konas min pli bona je mi, diru al mi kio mi ne volas."

"Ho? Kio vi ne volas?"

"Diru al mi. Mi foje diris al vi."

"Vi ne volas … ho! Vi ne volas gefilojn!"

Li diris, "Malprava."

"Kio? Ĉu vi volas gefilojn nun?"

"Mi pensis, Kakarotto, kaj mi eltrovis, ke mi ne malŝatas la penson de gefilo."

"Unu geknabo?" Gokuu diris, "Vere? Mi ŝatus fari gefilon kun vi!"

"Mi konas," estis dirata de li. "Tamen, mi volas klarigi ion."

"Jes? Diru ĝin."

Vegeta diris, "Mi ne volas ion ŝanĝi inter ni."

Ŝi petis, "Kio vi signifas?"

"Mi volas ĉion neniam ŝanĝi, Kakarotto. Mi ŝatas kiel nia vivo estas. Mi ŝatas vin … kiel vi estas." Vegeta diris, "Ne ŝanĝu. Estu bona, kaj bela ĉiam."

"Vegeta, mi ne povas promesi tion. Ĉio ŝanĝas ĉiam. Neniu povas halti ŝanĝojn. Kaj eble ŝanĝoj povas esti bona. Kiel infaneto … aŭ du infanetoj." Vegeta skulkigis, kaj ŝi ridis antaŭ ol ŝi diris, "Vi ne volis infanetojn, kaj naŭ vi volas fari infaneton. Tio estas bonega, Vegeta. Mi honoras, ke vi volas amori kun mi. Sed mi povas promesi, ke mi atencos ŝanĝi pli bone. Mi volas vin esti feliĉa."

"… Eble ŝanĝoj ne estas tre malbonaj." Gokuu ridetis al lin, kaj li diris, "Tri gefiloj?"

Kaj li donis fruktojn al ŝi.

**FINO**


End file.
